De tus ojos
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Las rutinas matutinas de Oikawa pueden ser resumidas en un solo factor.


**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**De tus ojos.**

(3) Rosas rojas: Amor verdadero.

* * *

A Tooru le gustaba ser el primero en levantarse durante las mañanas. Su primera clase de química en laboratorio los días martes comenzaba a las nueve y media de la mañana, pero aun así se encargaba de dejar la alarma a las seis. Las prácticas de Tobio-chan, en comparación, comenzaban a las ocho en punto y a esa hora él ya tenía que estar en el gimnasio con los músculos listos para practicar hasta morir. La alarma de él sonaba a las siete porque lo único que hacía era ducharse (en cinco minutos, era increíble. Le daban ganas de observarlo en la ducha para ver cómo se tardaba tan poco), comer unas mínimas tostadas y luego salir sin si quiera preguntarse si llevaba todo lo adecuado, su ropa estaba bien puesta o el cabello peinado.

Cuando madrugaba se encargaba de caminar a su diminuta cocina estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza, casi alcanzando el techo. Ponía la cafetera y mientras preparaba las tostadas comía galletas de arroz sin sabor. A esa hora también encendía la pequeña televisión que habían logrado comprar para ver las noticias y el tiempo. El departamento entero (de todas formas grande no era) terminaba con el aroma del café instantáneo y el pan quemado. La voz de la locutora del noticiero lo acompañaba mientras esperaba con aburrimiento que el chico terminara de estar listo. Desde la distancia podía escuchar el ruido que hacía el agua de la regadera impactando contra el suelo.

Se preguntó si Tobio-chan se lavaría bien el cabello.

Igual era bonito, a pesar de estar normalmente seco.

Si ese fuera el cabello de Tooru lo cuidaría más para darle mejor partido, pero, en su favor podría decir que Tobio-chan ya no necesitaba sacarle partido a nada porque no tenía razón para impresionar a nadie. Si quería impresionar a alguien solo debía ser a él y ya estaban juntos así que dudaba mucho que se diera las molestias de arreglarse para verse _bonito _a sus ojos.

Cuando el pan estuvo lo suficientemente quemado (sabía que él lo comía casi achicharrado) los colocó en un plato y luego dejó un poco de mermelada al lado. Se le estaba acabando. Pronto tendrían que ir a comprar, lo que se resumía en hacer una lista de cosas. Sirvió el café en dos tazas. En una puso tres cucharitas de azúcar y en la otra dos; a Tobio-chan no le gustaba el azúcar pero no podía beber el café mañanero sin nada. En las tardes, en cambio, lo consumía agrio sin agregarle nada y a Tooru de solo verlo le daban arcadas.

Porque lo quiere le dejó unas tres galletas de arroz que no sabían a nada junto a la taza. Era importante que el niño se alimentara bien.

—Hoy se mantendrá soleado el resto del día con una temperatura de 27° y con rayos UV de…

De pronto se escucharon pasos sordos por el pasillo y Kageyama apareció en lo que era su altura con una toalla contra el cabello mojado además de tener los pies descalzos. Vestía una playera de manga corta color blanco y su sudadera de volley encima, además de un buzo negro que se veía lo bastante antiguo como para haber nacido con él.

Mientras él caminaba hubo un intercambio de miradas. Oikawa, apoyado contra la encimera, le sonrió de manera mínima y cuando estuvo más cerca pudo sentir el aroma del champú que utilizaba además del desodorante. Tobio-chan dio una pequeña sonrisa que sólo podía ser distinguida por alguien que lo conocía bastante. Se quedaron parados uno al lado del otro y Oikawa rozó su mano apropósito cuando le pasó su desayuno.

—Ten —dijo con su voz cantarina.

—Gracias, Oikawa-san —musitó el menor mientras lo observaba de reojo.

Oikawa se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta posicionarse frente a él. Entre sus manos tenía su propia taza de café.

Esta era su parte favorita del día. Cuando Kageyama comenzaba a tomar desayuno él era libre de observarlo a su antojo. Seguía atontado por los atisbos del sueño y su cabeza era tan difusa que también se encontraría pensando en todo lo que debía hacer. De esa manera Oikawa tenía pase libre para hacer un lienzo de sus facciones en su cabeza. Le gustaba observar como sus manos sujetaban la taza y la manera en que los músculos de su cuello se movían cuando tragaba. Se divertía viendo las ojeras bajo sus ojos que eran cien por ciento su culpa y también le gustaba observar aquellas marcas moradas del fin de semana que comenzaban a decolorarse pero le hacían recordar cosas bonitas. Aunque una de sus cosas favoritas era, sin duda, cuando Tobio-chan sujetaba la taza para beber el contenido y sus ojos se encontraban.

Eran tan azules, profundos e intensos. Se imaginaba el mar de solo verlos y eso que había ido a la playa veces contadas con una sola mano.

Le gustaba el color de los ojos de Tobio-chan y podía decir que ningún azul se igualaba al de sus irises. Nada se igualaba a él.

Su corazón se agrandó por la calidez y vagamente estiró el brazo para rozar el de Tobio-chan. Él se quedó quieto y dejó la taza contra la mesa. Entre los dos había un silencio para nada incómodo, simplemente su intercambio de palabras era de otra forma. Siguió haciendo una línea recorrido hasta alcanzar el dorso de su mano y luego entrelazar sus dedos. La mano de Tobio-chan era cálida contra la suya y le gustaba.

Alzó la mirada y le sonrió. Tobio bajó la mirada, avergonzado, y eso le hizo reír un poco.

—¿A qué hora llegas hoy? —le preguntó en una simple rutina mañanera de todos los días. No soltaba su mano, la movía de un lado para otro mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

—Mi última clase termina a las seis.

—Genial. La mía a las siete, así que ya vas esperándome. Cuando termine quiero verte en la puerta de mi facultad, ¿entendido?

—¿Y por qué debería?

—Porque me quieres y yo te quiero —sonrió brillante y jovial. Dejó su taza vacía en la mesa, pues Tobio-chan tendría que lavar las cosas. Se estiró hasta alcanzarlo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, nada más que un roce suficiente para dejarlos contentos a ambos—: Buenos días, Tobio-chan.


End file.
